Efekt węgorza/Scenariusz
Wiking: Proszę kochanie, pij do dna. Tak jest. To cię rozluźni. Śledzik: Czkawka. Astrid poleciała po Gothi, spotkamy się w Akademii. Czkawka: A, super. Lecimy Szczerbek. Gazem. Wszyscy gotowi? Sączysmark: Gotowi uciec z wyspy na której szaleje węgorza grypa? Hmm… Niech pomyślę, niech pomyślę, niech podumam. Moja odpowiedź brzmi… Zawsze! Mieczyk: Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Ja bardzo nie chcę być chory. Szpadka: Bo jak on zachoruje to ja też. Mieczyk: Poważnie? Szpadka: No. Jesteśmy bliźniakami. Mieczyk: Ale czekaj. Czy jak ja się walne to… to ty… ty poczujesz? Szpadka: I to jak. Chcesz spróbować? Mieczyk: Hehehe. Ekstra. Ło. Szpadka: Ał! Dawaj jeszcze raz. Mieczyk: Ała. Szpadka: Ee. Jeszcze raz, ale mocniej. Mieczyk: Z rozkoszą, ała. Szpadka: Ee, nie. Tego nie poczułam. Mieczyk: A masz! Szpadka: Ej, jeszcze chcę. Czkawka: Ej, błagam. Jak tylko wróci Astrid, musimy lecieć na wyspę ziół. Stoick: Czkawka! Czkawka: Tata? Co robisz? Przecież miałeś leżeć w Twierdzi. Stoick: Nonsens. Sączysmark: Och. O nie! Stoick: Mam przeżyć z tymi zakichańcami? Czkawka: O! Fu, no dobrze. Astrid: Cześć, mamy listę składników. Dość sporą listę składników. Czkawka: No to pora się zbierać. Wiesz, lekarstwo samo się nie uwarzy. Stoick: Nie. Powinienem lecieć z wami. Czkawka: Tata, Berk potrzebuje zdrowego wodza, a nie jakiegoś zasmarkanego jeźdźca. Damy sobie radę. Stoick: No dobrze. W takim razie zostanę z tą bandą niedołężników. Uważaj na siebie, synek. Czkawka: Przecież ja zawsze uważam! Dobra. Dobra, nie komentuj. Słuchajcie, lista jest naprawdę długa. Bierzmy się do roboty. Korzeń szakłaka. Sączysmark: Yyy. Aa! Aaa! Czkawka: Lekko przypieczony. Sączysmark: Hakokieł. Czkawka: Tuzin głazokwitów. Śledzik: Hmm, 12 głazików za 12 głazokwitów. Czkawka: Pełna garść koziooka. Jedna dorodna lwia stopa. Mieczyk: Ech. Eee, na pewno jest jakaś prostsza, ała… droga. Żeby się tam, ał, oo… Szpadka: Hahahaha. Czkawka: No to chyba mamy wszystko. Śledzik: Nabazgrała, że ostatniej rzeczy nie ma na tej wyspie. Najważniejszy składnik lekarstwa to… zmorokwisty węgorz. Skąd my weźmiemy takie coś? Mieczyk: Ach, no świetnie. Dzisiaj chyba nie zdążymy przeszukać całego oceanu. Jakiś weekend, a może kto wie? Chociaż… obstawiałbym raczej weekend z poniedziałkiem. Łoł. Yyy… Śledzik: Masz jej, Mieczyk, nie przerywać. Musimy lecieć na północ, na… Hyy,l Wyspę Węgorzy. Astrid: Niby jak? Przecież smoki koszmarnie nienawidzą węgorzy. Nie ma mowy, nie polecą. Czkawka: Masz rację. Zrobimy inaczej. Ja polecę sam. No wiem, wiem. Nie przepadasz za węgorzami. Ale sorry, jesteś najszybszy. Nic się nie bójcie, znajdziemy Zmonokrwistka i wracamy. Damy radę. Śledzik: To… powodzenia! Astrid: Czkawka, czekaj! Zabrałeś nam wszystkie… heh, składniki. Śledzik: Yyy, spokojnie. Wrócą za nim się obejrzymy. Czkawka: Oto i ona. Wyspa Węgorzy. Chodź, sprawdzimy jak wygląda z bliska. Ocho, węgorze. Kto by się spodziewał? Rzeczywiście Wyspa Węgorzy, nie oszukali nas. Już, spokojnie. Wiem, wiem. Czerwone i oślizgłe. Ale nie mamy wyboru. Dobra. Po prostu jednego sobie wyłowię. A! Aa! Ło! Łooo! Ach! O rany, żyjesz? Smoki normalnie nie tykają węgorzy. A ty go połknąłeś. Szczerbek, przestań, wszystko okej? No chodź, nie odsuwaj się ode mnie. O rany, poczekaj. Szczerbek. Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy wszystko gra. Co jest? Szczerbatek. Nie rób tak, wracaj! Szczerbatek! Stoick: I co? Macie składniki? Śledzik: Ee, ta, Czkawka ma. Stoick: Świetnie, a gdzie on jest? Astrid: Ee, ta, w sumie nie wiadomo. Powinien już wrócić. Miał szybko skoczyć po ostatni składnik. Stoick: No to trzeba go znaleźć. Długo tej nieszczęsnej węgorzej grypy nie wytrzymam. Ta gorączka… Przez gorączkę ciężko nie popaść w obłęd. Pyskacz: Juhu! Gdzie mój malutki Pyskacze? Ukochana ciotuchno Różo, chcę dać słodkiego buziaczka. Stoick: Widzicie co tu się dzieję? Astrid: Ee, ta. Spokojnie, znajdziemy go. Obiecuję. Pyskacz: Uu, koteńku, załóż lepiej szaliczek, żebyś się nie przeziębił. Stoick: Przestań, dosyć! Pyskacz: O, prosiaczku, troszkę… się pobrudziłeś. Chodź tu. Stoick: Ech, Pyskacz! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Tu jesteś, przyjacielu. Spokojnie, to ja. Pomogę ci. Nie denerwuj się. Ach. Okej, było czerwone i straszne i niebezpieczne. Nic dziwnego, że nie przepadacie za węgorzami. 6 strzałów i po sprawie. O, no i pięć. Łoł! I ostatni, sześć. Uf. Jeśli mogę cię prosić, więcej tego nie rób. I teraz spokojnie. Zaraz wymyślimy jak tu się pozbyć tej choroby. Siedem strzałów?! Szczerbatek, oszalałeś?! Astrid: Och, no nie. Czkawka jeszcze nie wrócił. Mieczyk: Pewna jesteś? Bo ja… przydałoby się… bo, trochę lekarstwa. Śledzik: Hej, co jest? Już was wzięło? Sączysmark: Wszystko gra. Jak nigdy. Śledzik: Przecież ich ze sobą nie weźmiemy. To niebezpieczne. Astrid: Zróbmy inaczej. Gothi i ja wszystko przygotujemy na wasz powrót. Śledzik: Świetnie. Czekaj, jaki powrót? Skąd powrót? Astrid: Śledzik, musisz polecieć po Czkawkę. Śledzik: Na Wyspę Węgorzy? Super. To cudownie. Nie mogę się doczekać. Mieczyk: Słuchaj. Mo-może… Może to gorączka pewnie mi rośnie, ale, stary, ja przed chwilą widziałem… widziałem kolesia na smoku. Hahaha. S-smoku. O kurcze. Haha, na smoku. By-było jak… Hehehehe… Gdzie jestem i coście za jedni? Czkawka: O-o! O! O, słuchaj… Gdybyś tak mógł… Nie w nogę, przyjacielu. Tę zdrową w dodatku. Nie-nie. Och! Aa! Ech. Ech. Szczerbatek. Ech. Ech. Ech. Szczerbatek? Ech. Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka: Och… Śledzik. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że jesteś. Śledzik: Ech, wszystko w porządku? Czkawka: Tak, okej. Śledzik: Ee, gdzie Szczerbatek? I… co tu się stało? Czkawka: Szczerbatek lekko poszalał. Śledzik: A z kim on tak walczył? Czkawka: No… głównie ze mną. I trochę ze sobą też. Witamy na Wyspie Węgorzy. Śledzik: A ten, węgorze znalazłeś? Czkawka: A owszem. Jeden, wyobraź sobie, wylądował w Szczerbatku. Śledzik: Szczerbatek zjadł węgorza? Czkawka: Ta, też nie był zachwycony. Śledzik: Co jest? Co robisz? Czkawka: A co mogę? Buduję pułapkę. Śledzik: I serio myślisz, że to utrzyma Szczerbatka? Czkawka: Wiesz, no jak nie utrzyma, Sztukamięs zawsze może na nim przysiąść. Śledzik: Ona słyszy, wiesz o tym? Czkawka: Ale dzień. Szczerze, to chyba gorzej być nie może. Śledzik: Oj może. Wyobraź sobie, mój drogi, dy… tak się składa, że wszystkie składniki na lekarstwo są u Szczerbatka, nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieję w wiosce. Sączysmark: I siedzą tam sobie, w ciepełku siedzą! A kto utrzymuje ogień i przynosi rybki, co?! No, a kto broni wioskę przed wrogiem?! Kiedy ci tak zwani wojownicy kit rają się w swojej Twierdzy?! A wy? Czy wy, lojalne smoki, macie z tego coś? Chodźmy szacunek? Albo prawa?! Nic, nic! Traktują nas jak zwierzęta! Jak jakąś durnowatą trzodę, ale koniec z tym! Łaa! O nie! Aa! Czkawka: Miejmy nadzieję, że się uda. Chodź, zrobimy rundkę. Może dojrzymy gdzieś Szczerbatka. Ej, Śledzik. Weź spójrz w dół. Z czymś ci się to kojarzy? Śledzik: O matko. Czkawka, to Tajfumerang. Czkawka: Jedyny smok, który je węgorze. Śledzik: Ty, teraz wszystko jasne. No bo Wyspa Węgorzy, ziemia obiecana. Raju, Czkawka, tu mogą być ich całe setki. To fatalnie. Fa-fa-fatalnie. Sączysmark: Pu-pu-puść się. Za mną, płomienni bracia. Podajmy sobie ręce. Złączmy szpony i ogony, i upomnijmy się o to, co nasze! Aaa! O! A! A! O! Aaa! Czy jakiś dobry ktoś przyniósłby mi kocyk? Śledzik: Czekaj, ty mówiłeś, że Szczerbatek miał ciepłą skórę. Czkawka: Tak i do tego złapał coś, co można by nazwać wybuchowym kaszlem. Śledzik: No to, jak tak się na to spojrzy razem, to wygląda to zupełnie jak… Czkawka: Węgorza grypa! Śledzik, skoro węgorze leczą grypę u ludzi, to… to może u smoków wywołują. Śledzik: Możliwe. Czkawka: Czyli jak damy Szczerbatkowi lekarstwo, to jest szansa, że mu przejdzie. Śledzik: Bardzo mało logiczna konkluzja. Czkawka: Jak masz jakąś lepszą to słucham. Śledzik: Nie mam. Wyciągaj wnioski jakie chcesz. Czkawka: Jest! Przy klifach! No dobra. Podleć w miarę blisko, ale uważaj. On nad tym kompletnie nie panuje. Śledzik: Yyy, Czkawka? Słuchaj, masz chwilę? Czkawka: Wiesz, nie bardzo. Może zaczekasz? Śledzik: No może mogłoby. Ale chyba nie zaczeka. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Śledzik, lecimy do niego! Śledzik: Sztusia, pluj! Czkawka: Spotkamy się na polanie. Śledzik: A ty co wyprawiasz? Czkawka: Ja spróbuję odzyskać smoka. A ty może zajmij się tym dużym. Śledzik: Sztusia i Śledzik kontra wielki Tajfumerang? Nie widzisz, że szanse są jakoś mało równe? Czkawka: Nie, Śledzik, to on nie ma z wami żadnych szans! Ach! O nie! Nie puszczę cię! Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, zostaję! Śledzik: Ach… U-uch. Blisko było. O nie! Nie goń nas! Aaa! Czkawka: Aa! Aa! Aa! Aaa! No dobra, to się będzie trochę działo. Ach! Aa! Aa! Aaa! Haha! Śledzik: Thorze, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to przydałaby mi się teraz Astrid! Albo Sączysmark! Nawet bliźniaki, nie żartuję! Wszystko biorę, nawet bliźniaki! Mieczyk: Jeden, dwa, trzy. Szpadka: Ależ fascynujące. Mieczyk: Och, droga siostro, nasza hipoteza zdaje się być słuszna. Powietrze stawia znacznie większy opór latającemu piórku niż spadającej skałce. Szpadka: Doprawdy niebywałe. Czy spróbujemy z większymy przedmiotami? Masz zdanie? Mieczyk: Mam zdanie! Szpadkę: Proponuję zrzucić teraz dorodnego jaka i dla równowagi, przeciętnej wagi smoczego jeźdźca. Mieczyk: Och, siostro droga, ależ wyborna myśl. Toż ja jestem przeciętnej wagi jeźdźcem. Co za szczęście. Szpadka: Aha. To ja wyruszam po dorodnego jaka. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Nauka! Czkawka: Uch. Nie! Nie no! Of. Poszłoby nieco prościej, gdybyś może… troszkę zwolnił. Śledzik: Och. Oo, a to ci dopiero, nie masz czym strzelać? Łoo. Ech. Dobra Sztusia, koniec zabawy. Pora, moja miła, na gronkielowe wiry. Dawaj mała! Gronkielowe Wiryyy! Aaa! Aa… Aa… Och, zdolna dziewczynka. Aha, daj chwilkę, niech się ułoży w środku. I chwilkę, żeby na zewnątrz też. Dlatego nie często stosujemy ten trik. Dobra, lecimy po Czkawkę. Czkawka: Łoł. Ty wiesz, ja myślałem, że latanie jest… łatwe. Szczerbek… jeśli mnie słyszysz… zaraz będziemy… Och. Oooo! Ha… Aa. Oj wiem. I bardzo cię przepraszam. Błagam, uspokój się, zaraz ci to minie. Szczerbek, nie rób! Śledzik: Łoo. Czkawka: Ahaha. Łoł, Śledzik. A to dobre. Ja nie sądziłem, że to się uda. Śledzik: Cicho, nic nie mów, bo jak strzeli… Czkawka: Nie, nie strzeli. Nie denerwuj się. Po prostu jesteś trochę chory. Ale nie bój się, znajdziemy lekarstwo. Dobra, ryzyk fizyk. Śledzik: I co? Udało się? Czkawka: Wiesz… no pewien nie jestem. Łooł. Oj ty, jak miło. Wrócił mój mały Szczerbek. Cześć, dobrze, że jesteś. Śledzik: Ooo. Yy, ten… Czułości, miła rzecz, ale… może byśmy jednak na Berk dokończyli? Czkawka: Wyobraź sobie, podpisuję się obiema rękami. Pani wybaczy. Eee. Nie powinna pani odpoczywać w domu? W taką pogodę jeszcze przeziębi pani sobie płucka. Astrid: Jesteś! I to cały. Czkawka: Pewnie. Obaj cali. Wiking: Dziękuję bardzo. Sączysmark: Gdybyśmy urządzili taki bunt, przyjacielu, taki bunt. Mogłeś mieć wszystko, stary. Ty i ja. Królami byśmy byli i królowali byśmy sobie byli… nad ludźmi i smokami. A ty, patrz gdzie skończyliśmy? Co nam zostało, co? Hę? Hę? Hę? Co? Nic! Nic! Nic! Ał! Oj. Pyskacz: Temu to się przyda podwójna dawka. Mieczyk: Kochani, mamy prawdziwy przełom. Szpadka jest przekonana, że jeśli ugotujemy jacze mleko, da się je potem zamrozić, wbić patyczki i unurzać w różnych smakach. Nawet, o dziwo, w kokosie. Szpadka: Będzie się to nazywało lodoszpadki. Mieczyk: Chwilunia! Miały być lodomiecze. Przecież ustaliliśmy. Tam, na zewnątrz, mówiłaś, że lodomiecze. Albo się przesłyszałem, albo… droga siostro, próbujesz mi tu zawełnić oczy! Szpadka: Upraszam sobie! Pyskacz: A dla uroczej parki myślę, że nawet potrójna. Och. Po co morzić zupełnie dobre mleko? W życiu nie słyszałem większego barbarzyństwa. Śledzik: Dobra, czyli tak: narowistość, spora gorączka i niekontrolowane wybuchy ognia. Czkawka: Teraz już wiemy, czemu smoki nie jedzą węgorzy. Po węgorzach zwyczajnie chorują. Śledzik: Pamiętaj o Tajfumerangach, które, jak się okazało, mieszkają na Wyspie Węgorzy. Czkawka: I właśnie dlatego nigdy w życiu już tam nie wrócimy. Śledzik: Dzięki ci Thorze. Czkawka: A, Śledzik. Śledzik: No, co jest? Czkawka: Dziękuję. Gdyby nie wy, marnie by się to skończyło. Naprawdę dziękuję. Śledzik: Sztusia, grupowy przytulak! Czkawka: Łoo. Śledzik: Prawda, że fajnie? Czkawka: O tak… Wręcz bosko. Kategoria:Scenariusze